1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to bicycle accessories. More specifically the present invention pertains to apparatus for attachment to a bicycle for simulating the sound of a motorbike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are millions of bicycles. Many of these are owned by children who like to play as if they were operating a motorbike or motorcycle. These children are too young or too economically disadvantaged to be able to purchase a motorbike or motorcycle. Children may improvise by attaching items to their bicycle which simulate the sound of a motor. For example, a playing card may be attached to the fork of a bicycle by a clothes pin or some other apparatus so that the edge of the playing card engages spokes of the bicycle wheel as the wheel rotates. The sound of the playing card sequentially engaging the bicycle spokes is an attempt to simulate the sound of the motor.
Such improvisation is less than effective and may not last very long. Furthermore, there is a danger of damaging bicycle spokes if the improvised apparatus is not properly attached to the bicycle. Other solutions are needed.
In the present invention, apparatus is provided for attachment to a bicycle to simulate the sound of a motor. The apparatus comprises a strip of semi-rigid plastic, a substantial portion of which is straight, terminating in a free distal end. In a preferred embodiment, the remainder of the strap is bent back against the first portion and then curved in a reverse direction therefrom to form a loop portion for encircling a support member of a bicycle. Holes are provided in the strap for engagement by a fastener device for fixing the apparatus to a bicycle support member so that the distal end of the strap is positioned for sequential engagement by the spokes of a bicycle wheel, as it turns, to simulate the sound of a motor.
The selection of materials, fastener means and spacing of holes on the strap are important features for manufacture, installation and effectiveness of the motor sound simulating apparatus. A number of objects and advantages of the invention will be understood from reading the specification which follows in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.